Discoveries
by Inuzukagirl77
Summary: Moving to a new town always has it's ups and downs. For me, this move had more ups than downs. Of course, when I went to my new school I realize that there is one more down to add to the list. Riku/Sora Side pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, possible others.


**Discoveries**

-----

**Chapter I – Moving**

-----

**Disclaimer:** …. Nothing, I own nothing at all. (I do own the idea for the story though… I think… ^_-)

-----

"Sora, are you ready to go?" He shouted to me, not that it was fair, or necessary. I was right in front of his face.

"Almost." I replied with a sigh, quickening my pace, ready to get out of this place.

"When you finish with your stuff go help Roxas with his." My dad knew my cousin was always slow when it came to packing, but come on, this was the third time we had moved in the past year and Roxas should learn to pack faster.

"Yes, Sir" I grumbled. Roxas better appreciate my help. Hey, there. I don't think we've met. I'm Sora. I'm a vertically challenged, basically average, fifteen year old boy. I have bright, sky-blue hued eyes and incredibly spiky dark brown hair. It's really sort of untamable, I guess, but I think it looks pretty cool the way it is when I don't touch it, so I leave it be. My skin is pleasantly tanned, and my clothes are… Clean? Or something… I don't know. Oh, yeah, there is one more thing: I was getting ready to move away from my hometown in only a few hours.

Finally, I finished packing my belongings and shuffled down the hall to my cousin's room. I knocked on the door a couple times before entering. The room was about the same size as my own, with a wide window facing the nearby street, and a window seat identical to the one in my room. However, that's where the semblance ended. In contrast to my bright blue walls, Roxas' were a dark green hue, his woodwork a paler shade of the same tone. His furniture was mostly black and grey, and his bedspread (which should have been pack two hour ago) was oversized and printed in a checkerboards pattern. His flooring, scattered now with several cardboard boxes, was carpeted in white because he ad something against hardwood, apparently. I stifled a sigh at the disarray of the scene, and spoke.

"Hey, my dad said to help you out… Do you need my help?" I asked looking around, I could see that over half his stuff was packed and he only had a couple more things. Good boy. I'll bake you some cookies later… if I can figure out how….

"Yea. I only have a few things, but you can help." He gave me a small smile. At that minor show of affection, I couldn't help but grin back, all of my grievances completely forgotten.] With Roxas smiles weren't often seen. It was important to cherish these moments, just in case another one didn't come again for a lone while. Roxas and I looked quite a bit alike. He was about my height (maybe a little taller than me these days) and had hair that was almost as spiky as mine. However, his was a light, sandy blond color and always seemed to be neater than mine. His eyes were a bright blue, like mine, although maybe a shade or two darker. His skin was tan too, and he dressed… like a skater boy, really. That's the best way I know to describe his odd style.

"Alright" I started to help him pack, dropping a variety of his odd collectibles into an already half-packed box. He was a weird kid, but hey, so was I.

"Hey, Sora?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye; he was staring out the window. Again, I tried not to sigh.

"Yea?" I should have been mad at him for not helping, but I'm Sora, which loosely translated means I'm too nice for my own good; I don't get mad at people for little things like this. Even when they sort of deserve it.

"Are you going to miss this place?" Psh, as if. I had cabin fever something awful for this tiny island. It was too warm, too sunny, too… lonely. It could get blown up by an atom bomb for all I could care. But that's not a very nice (and _definitely not _Sora-esk) thing to say.

"Nope." That's still kind of mean, but better than my other answer.

"Why?" He turned his navy-blue eyes on mine, and I got the feeling the packing was going to be a little delayed.

"Well because, I never had any real friends around here. So what is there to miss?" It was truth. All the people that said they were my friends were just after my stuff. See, my father is rich, so people just like to come over and play with my belongings. They don't get that a man isn't happy with just _stuff_. He needs a friend, someone he can talk to, and a person that he can just have fun with. To let loose every now and again. Money or no money.

"Does it bother you _that much_ not to have friends?" Of course!

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Because you had friends before you came to live with us, and you still talk to them. I never had a friend. Except for when I was about three and no one cared about money and stuff. What's funny is that I was so young that I don't even remember his name." Let me take a moment to explain my family tree. Roxas is my cousin. More like, his sixth cousin is my sixth cousin. Which probably means we're not related at all… But our dads were close so I'm closer to Roxas than any of my actual first cousins. _'Oh great,_ I thought darkly,_ now he's not saying anything… guess it's up to me to start the conversation back up again.'_

"Can you take your packed bags down to the car?" If he did that while I packed his stuff then we would get this done that much faster, which, of course, would result in my escape occurring sooner.

"Sure," And with that he grabbed a couple bags and headed down the stairs. I could tell he was still upset with me, but I couldn't get myself to care when I was so close to getting the only thing I had ever really asked for. Everything about this move was great! No more kids pretending to be my friend. No more of dad's airhead girlfriend, who by the way got dumped because we are moving really far away and dad doesn't believe in long distance relationships. And no more huge house! Dad decided to get a normal house this time, one that's only two stories tall! _'This move is gonna be great!'_

"Sora, are you ready?" I smiled. Thankfully I had just packed Roxas' last bag and now dad wouldn't get irritated.

"Yea, I just have to bring down the last of the bags." I shouted back, jumping to my feet. I grabbed a couple bags and headed down the ridiculously extravagant staircase towards the car. Another thing that was great about this move was that there were no more maids or butlers. Now most kids would love one, but when you get called 'Sir' from the time your two it gets old. Plus I want to take care of myself.

_Finally_ we were in the car. There was plenty of space for all three people plus the luggage in it, of course, considering the way everything my father did had to be overdone. I mean, seriously. We were _moving_. We didn't need a huge van like this one. I couldn't resist the urge to sigh this time, even though I was finally in my happy place. I [had] my coffee and my honey bun and was ready for the long trip ahead. And when I say long trip I mean like a 48 hour car trip. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Tell me all about it. But it wouldn't be that bad, we all get along and as far as I know, we don't want to kill each other. _'Yet. It might be debatable this time tomorrow_.'

On the first day we had small conversations, I had my first ever taste of what most everyone knows as Burger King and I have to say, it was _fantastic_! Also, we played a couple road games and slept. We were like a real family! Usually it's eating dinner together, say 'bye' in the mornings and sometimes go a week without see my dad. But now we were talking and playing. _'Yep this move is going to be a good thing. Best idea ever.'_

On the second day, it was basically the same thing. Except that when we stopped at a rest-stop Roxas accidentally walked into the lady's room. Oh man, I'll _never_ let him live that one down! It was about eight o'clock that night when we reached the sign that read "NOW ENTERING TRAVERSE TOWN". It looked like a small town, little shops here and there a couple houses thrown in the mix. Yep, this was gonna be nice. We arrived at a white house with green shutters, two stories high, a white picket fence in the front, at the end of the fence there was a black mail box, a brick walkway that lead to the brick stairs, that lead to the green wrap-around porch. It was simple. It was quaint. It was _perfect_. This was my new home. One where I could start fresh, in a small house, and maybe have some friends that accepted me for _me_.

I ran into the house, I wanted to see all of it. But most importantly I wanted to go find my room. I ran up the stairs and into the last door on the left. It seemed like a good place to start. The room wasn't too big yet it wasn't too small either. It was white, totally, with white walls and white carpet. There was one part of the room that was a bit farther out than the rest of the room. Mental note: that's where my bed goes. There were two windows on each side. On one side I could see the street in front of the house and from the other I could see the fenced in back yard. This was great! Now maybe dad will let me get a dog! See he didn't want me getting one at the old house because we didn't have a back yard and he didn't approve of dogs in the house. But, maybe if we got one he would change his mind.

"Hey, wait up!" It was a voice from outside. I looked out the window looking towards the street. I could see a group of, what seemed like teenagers. There were three with blonde hair and three with reddish hair. I decided that they must all be related. Only because one of the red haired girls and one of the blonde haired girls looked like they were twins. There were a total of three boys in the group. They all had really weird hair styles… like I'm one to talk. Also there was a girl with hair that looked like a grasshopper's antenna; she was currently smacking one of the red haired boys in the back of the head. This would be so much easier to explain if I only knew their names. I guess I'll go say "hi" tomorrow after school. It will be my first day attending Traverse High and to tell you the truth I had never been more terrified in my life. I mean, it will be good that that I might get to make friends but, then again, this is a small town and everyone must have all their groups and have all known each other for years! _'Oh, great,' _I muttered sarcastically, _'Now I'm really scared to go. What if I'm left out, what if Roxas decides that he doesn't even want to hang out with me?! What am I going to do?'_

"What are you doing in here? We have to get all of the stuff out of the car." I almost forgot.

"Oh! Right… Um Roxas, can I ask you something?" He stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"What am I going to do if I don't get any friends?" And here we go.

"Sora, I'm sure you'll get friends. Even though you have never really had any, you are a very social person. You'll make friends fast." _'Really?'_

"Really?" I echoed my thoughts softly. _'I'm not so sure.'_

"Yes really." That was my cousin, alright. His no-shit personality should have been annoying, except that I'll always be too nice to think that way. "Now get down stairs and help me with the bags." Funny, that's what I was telling him earlier….

"Sure, ok" I found myself following him down stairs and to the car. I saw those kids again. They must have seen us too, because the girls that looked like twins were whispering and giggling. Also one of the red haired boys looked like he was checking out Roxas. In a way I thought it was funny, yet disturbing at the same time. I grabbed three of my bags and headed back inside to put them up. When I came back down the other kids were gone. I kept coming down and getting bags three at a time. Also, I forgot to mention that we have some movers that were supposed to be here before we got here but they never came. Hopefully they'll come tomorrow and we can get started with painting and then furnishing the house. Looks like tonight I sleep on the floor. It won't be that bad, at least the carpet is soft.

"Sora, did you bring all your things in?" I smiled at my father and nodded.

"Yea, all that's left is some of Roxas' things"

"Well, I'll let him get those. You take a brake." Thank God.

"Alright!" Now it was time to explore the rest of the house! First I went to the kitchen, which was smaller than I was used to but it was big enough to move around in. It had white tile floors and every other tile had a blackish-blue diamond in it. The cabinets were a light brown and had gold, plastic knobs. There were empty spaces where the refrigerator and dish washer were supposed to be. Now, in the dinning room (there was no wall between this room and the kitchen so you can see one room from the other) there were wood floors that were a similar color to the cabinets. There were many windows in this room, nine to be exact, three on each wall. It was smaller than the kitchen but would still be functional in even when the table and chairs came in.

The living room was about a big as two and a half of the kitchen. Everything in this house seemed to be open because the only thing blocking the living room from the kitchen was the kitchen counters, which are white by the way. The living room had carpet, white like most of the house. This house was going to be ours to color it seemed. Dad decided that the carpets would stay the same color because white goes with everything and it would be a pain to change it. Also in the living room there were sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. I decided that I wouldn't go check the backyard out today because it was too dark. This means, to the upstairs!

The stairs had white carpet of course and the banister was the same color as the rest of the wood in the house. Upstairs there was a pretty long hallway. And yes, it was white too. There were five doors upstairs. The first one on the right was the master bedroom; my dad's room, the first on the left was the bath room that had the same kind of tile as the kitchen and had a combined shower and bathtub, and again white walls, the second door on the right was, what we decided as, the guest room, the second door on the left was my room, which I described earlier, and the last door on the right was Roxas' room. So that is basically the tour of the house, and I decided that tomorrow I'd explore the backyard. After school though.

"Sora, time for bed. You have to get up early tomorrow." My father called from somewhere downstairs.

"Yes, Sir" I went in one of my many bags and got out my sleeping bag. I went downstairs to the living room and set it up. I got into it and after a vague conversation with Roxas about the new school, I feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning to something very unpleasant. Roxas' foot was half way in my mouth.

"GAH!" Was really the only response I could think of. Of course this happened after I pushed his foot out of my mouth.

"What?" Roxas sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Your foot was in my mouth!" And it didn't taste all that good either.

"How'd it get in there?! Where you dreaming about food again?" I growled. Why does he always blame stuff on me?

"No I-" I had no time to finish my sentence before my stomach interrupted with a rumble. I rubbed the back of my head and smile sheepishly. "Heh Heh, I guess I was." Stupid dreams about dancing sausages!

"Was it the one about the sausages again?" How does he know these things?!

"…Yes" I pouted. Now that I was thinking about sausage I was starting to get really hungry!

"Well, I think we have some cereal in the kitchen… But we don't have any milk because the refrigerator isn't here yet. So are you okay with dry cereal?" Roxas always talks more in the morning then any other time of day. It's sort of weird, when you think about it, which I do (contrary to popular belief). I think about a lot of things, really, and consider myself to be a surprisingly logical when the desire hits me. Happy does _not_ equal stupid, thanks-very-much.

"Yea, I'm ok with that." _'As long as I have something to eat I'll be good.'_ Roxas brought over the box of Captain Crunch. I, of course, literately jumped on the box and started eating. For the first ten minutes we crunched away in silence. Until I remembered that our first day of school was today.

"Hey Roxas, what time is it?" Right now he was the only one with a watch. I blushed at the memory of why exactly that was. Stupid tree…

"Um, around 6:45ish" We had an hour to get ready and walk to school. Yes, we will be walking to school. It's not a big deal, once you consider that it's only 7 blocks down the road.

"Alright, I guess I'll go get ready now." I hopped up and went to my bags upstairs. I chose a light blue shirt with a picture of a poapou fruit on it, dark blue jeans, and a pair of blue converses (stylish, comfortable, affordable and reliable, that's my kind of shoe!). I'm feeling the blue vibe today. I went into the upstairs bathroom and took a quick shower and then got dressed. I ran down the stairs and met Roxas in the living room. He was already dressed in his weird skater style and had his book bag packed. That was always the one thing he was better than me at: organization. I ran through the house finding my book bag and all the supplies that needed to be in it. Finally, I was ready and we still had thirty minutes to get to school.

"Ready to go?" I asked Roxas at the front door. He nodded. We said our goodbyes to my dad and left. It didn't really seem that it took that long to get to the school, most likely because we were either talking or lost in our own little worlds. Before I even realized it, we were there, and I must say for a small town high school, the building was huge!

"Are you coming in? Or are you just gonna stand there with that stupid look on you face?" Huh? Oh it was Roxas, of course. I tried not to grimace at the instant nausea flowing into my stomach.

"Yea I'm coming," I could feel a blush of embarrassment on my tan cheeks but I just tried to ignore it and face my first day at Traverse High. When we entered the building it wasn't anything like how I expected it to be. All the other schools I went to had high ceilings and wide hallways. This school had real low ceilings and the hallways were just big enough that you could squeeze through the crowd. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. Roxas must have felt one too because we turned around at the exact same time. There stood a girl that was slightly shorter than me, if that's possible cause I'm really short for my age. She had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Not as blue as Roxas' and mine, but pretty close. Well, actually, they were a slightly different tone of blue too… violet-like? Or were they more greenish? Hmm… Wait! This is the girl from yesterday, the one that was walking around with that group!

"Hi, I'm Kairi." She finally spoke, extending her hand for us to shake. Of course Roxas shook her hand and told her his name. Me? I was a little more hesitant, I don't know why I just was. Finally I shook her hand.

"I'm Sora." She just smiled and said…

"I know," I swallowed thickly. Stalker, much? "I was assigned to show you around the school." Oh, ok. She then turned to Roxas with a sweet little smile. "Your guide should be here soon and just so I can get this out of the way now… If he sexually harasses you or anything like that I'm going to say in advance that I'm really sorry. He has this thing for short blondes. Who knows how he ended up paired with you?" She continued to smile and I could hear Roxas gulp.

"Ha! You got paired with a perverted guy that just so happens to like short blondes! Serves you right!" I couldn't help but laugh, after all the stuff that Roxas has picked on me for or made fun of, it was finally his turn to get some bad luck. What goes around comes around, couz! He punched me in the arm, which didn't really hurt because Roxas can't throw a punch to save his life.

"So is this my little sex toy for the day?" I saw an arm land around Roxas' shoulders. I followed the arm to its owner's face. It was the guy from yesterday that was checking Roxas out. I tried not to giggle. _'Oh this will be good.'_

Commence Roxas-Breakdown mode in three… Two… One. Go! My cousin seemed to be unsure if he should blush or go pale, so he turned an odd green color instead. "Your what?! I don't know who you're talking to, but it is definitely not me!" Roxas threw the redhead's arm of his shoulder.

"Oh, but I am." He then gave a grin the oddly reminded my of my Grandmother's cat.

"Axel," Kairi sighed with a slight frown. "No sexual harassment today. You've already scared too many people, we don't need another one. And if you do," I had thought the redhead's smirk was odd; this girl's smirk was frightening! I'd have to remind myself not to cross her... "Well, let's just say that that Yaoi collection under your bed is history." With that comment I saw, what's his name again? Axel? Yea. I saw Axel's eyes get real big and he dropped to his knees and held onto Kairi's leg.

"NO! Any thing but that!" Kairi gave me a very sinister smile. I shivered.

"Then don't, under any circumstances, try and rub any part of his body with any part of yours." I saw Roxas pale slightly.

"Ok, ok. Just don't go anywhere under my bed!" Did you know that it is really funny to watch a guy beg for no one to touch his Yaoi stash? It is hilarious! Kairi's smile turned to one of accomplishment, while Axel had a rather weak one of defeat.

"Come on Sora. We have a lot of school to explore and we'll never get anywhere talking to _it_." She pointed her thumb at Axel, who was getting up off the floor.

"Good luck Roxie." I called, slapping on the back. _'You'll need it!_' I think he was still in shock, because he didn't move. He just gulped. I can't wait to ask him how his day was this afternoon!

"So, don't we have to go to classes?" Kairi better not make me skip on my first day!

"No. Since you're new I get to show you around. I know, schools don't normally do this, but this school is different. My dad is the principle and he thinks that new students need to know the campus before they learn in it." Smart man. "That's why my siblings and I are in charge of showing people around." Kairi explained it like it was an everyday thing and it probably was. I heard some commotion come from a nearby hall way. I could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying though. It was kinda like….

"No! I didn't mean it! It was a joke!" That's all I heard before Kairi started to talk again.

"Is there anywhere you want to go first?" Of course my attention still being on what was going on in the other hall; I only heard part of what she said.

"Um, anywhere is fine." Must have been the right answer, because she started walking in some direction. Of course I followed her. Then we passed the hallway that the voices were coming from. I saw a dirty blonde haired guy being held up to a wall by a silver haired guy… Oh great, there are bullies at this school too? When I saw the silver haired guy my stomach did something weird, like it flipped or there was something jumping around in there. Time to ask Kairi.

"Um Kairi, who are they?" I pointed to those two guys of course.

"Oh that's Tidus and…. Riku." Her voice sounded disappointed by the end of the sentence. Riku must be the silver haired guy. Oh and that feeling in my stomach, I'm not sure what it is, but I'm labeling it as fear. Note to self: **STAY AWAY FROM RIKU!!!** End note.

-----

**Author's Note:** So, this is my new story I'm working on. I hope everyone likes it. I have no idea how many chapters long it will be at the moment… ^w^

_BETA: What About Today (She is my Adjective Lady)_

**Reviews make me smile! **


End file.
